Clothes Shards
There are 25 shards in the Clothes category. A spring in your step! *Equip Maxwell with shoes that help him jump higher! **To complete: Spawn a pair of spring shoes. Hoppin' costume! *Dress up in a costume that makes you look like a hopping green amphibian! **To complete: Equip the Frog Suit or Frog Costume. Where'd you go? *Give a halfling some jewelry that will help him turn invisible! **To complete: Give a Ring to a halfling. Lawman! *Give an officer of the law their metal star shaped identification! **To complete: Give a cop a badge. Gold medalist! *Give a medal to someone who plays sports for a living! **To complete: Create a gold medal and give it to an athlete. PBJ time! *Don a costume indicative of a slender yellow fruit while shaking a maraca! **To complete: Make your avatar wear a Banana Suit, give him a maraca and interact with it. Honey? I'm home! *Dress up in a costume that looks like a buzzing insect that lives in a hive. Then while still dressed up visit your honeycomb filled home! **To complete: Dress up in a Bee Suit and walk to a beehive. Hats off to you! *Create a hat for yourself and then hang it on a piece of furniture that is made to hold hats! **To complete: Make a Hat and equip a Hat Stand with that hat. I'd like to return these! *Place a shoe in a box that shoes are bought in! **To complete: Put Shoes in a Shoe Box. Who's got the foot long? *Dress up in a costume that looks like a long piece of meat tucked into a bun! **To complete: Wear a Hot Dog Costume. Laundry day! *Fill the laundry hamper with some articles of clothing that need to be washed! **To complete: Make a "dirty shirt" and put it in a "laundry hamper" Waggle dance! *Dress up like a bumble bee and then start dancing! **To complete:Spawn bee suit then add dancing as an adjective to your self while wearing the suit Messy eater! *Wear something that hangs around your neck that you'd wear while eating messy food to keep your clothes clean! **To complete: Wear a bib My body is my weapon! *Wear a dark coloured belt that declares your martial arts skills! **To complete: Equip a Black Belt. Hop to it! *Dress up like a creature that delivers coloured eggs in a basket! **To complete: Get in a Bunny Suit. Scribble cum laude! *Dress up like you are graduating from school! **To complete: Wear a cap and gown (It maybe glitched) Let's go team! *Dress up like a person who leads the crowd in cheers at a sporting event! **To complete: wear a cheerleader costume Dressing to dress! *Dress up like the person who prepares food for a restaurant! **To complete: wear a chef costume Where's the fire? *Dress up like someone who puts out fires for a living! **To complete: wear a fireman costume Don't let the bed bugs bite! *Put on the clothes you wear when you get into bed! **To complete: wear pajamas After further review... *Wear clothes to look like someone who enforces the rules during a sports match! **To complete: wear a referee costume There's snowshoe better! *Wear some shoes that are made for walking on snow! **To complete: Wear snowshoes. Safety at sea! *Before driving a boat, put on a vest that helps save you from drowning! **To complete: wear a life vest then spawn a boat and get in it Kiss the chef! *Use a grill while wearing a piece of clothing that protects the front of your body from splatters while you cook! **To complete: wear an apron then spawn a grill/bbq and turn it on/off Too hot to touch! *Put something on your hands that you wear when you take something hot out of the oven, then pick up something hot! **To complete: wear oven mitts then spawn a hot pie and pick it up Trivia *The shard Where'd you go? is a Lord of the Rings reference. *The shard PBJ time! is a reference to the "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" meme. The meme features Brian Griffin from the animated TV show Family Guy. Category:Guides Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited